


The World Won't Pause...

by MsrTenOverSix



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Possible follow-up?, Post Movie, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsrTenOverSix/pseuds/MsrTenOverSix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Just Because You're Scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Won't Pause...

_“Claire! Claire?! It’s Karen. Well, duh, you already know that. C’mon, pick up! I know you’re there! You have that damn phone on you 24/7 and – urgh! Claire! Just, stop this, okay? Stop avoiding my calls! I know – I know you like your space and- well, you’re scaring me. Alright? You’re scaring me; please call me back.”_

 

Delete.

 

_“-Look, I don’t know why you’ve suddenly dropped off the face of the earth, but would you please-”_

 

Delete.

 

_“Claire, call your sister. She just threatened to rip my dick off.”_

 

Delete.

 

_“Aunt Claire, mom’s acting scary. Like, “Dad wants to introduce his new girlfriend” scary. Can me and Gray come stay with you?”_

 

Delete.

 

 _“Hello Ms. Dearing, this is Theresa calling from Sam Edelman. Recently, there have been some images circulating of you wearing our product, the nude, three-and-a-half inch -It’s the pictures with the flare and the – uhm, well, I’m sure you know the ones! Now, obviously you’re quite the celebrity, and obviously_ very _busy, but our campaign manager would just **love** a chance to sit down with you and-”_

 

Delete.

 

_“Okay, whatever message Zach just sent, ignore that. I have not gone crazy, I am not going “Indominus,” or whatever the hell he-”_

 

Delete.

 

_“My dick, Claire- that’s pretty important, to like, both of us. Right?”_

 

Delete.

 

_“Seriously, are you alright? You haven’t been answering, and I don’t know, maybe you just need space right now, or, shit, are you mad at me? Because, I swear, what happened was totally the puppy’s fault and don’t have any idea how he would have even gotten that in his mouth-”_

 

Delete.

She's sitting in the dark.  Her feet dig into the dark tiles, bare toes pressed into the floor so hard they must be turning pink. She can feel the chill emanating from the floor, seeping into her until that’s all she feels. She stares at nothing, hands clenched so tight around her phone it may just snap. She listens, listens so fiercely she might be going deaf from all the white noise in her head.

 

The silence reminds her that she’s alone. Alone in her perfect, expensive, meticulously white apartment – thousands of miles from muddy roads, bungalows, and red-stained teeth.

 

_(But not so far that she doesn’t see them every time she closes her eyes. Not so silent that she can't hear every roar and scream echoing through the halls.)_

Aside from her, the only living thing in her apartment is a large pot of Lily of the Valley. She remembers her very first day onsite, just after some idiot had thought to plant the toxic flowers right alongside the petting zoo. What had been salvaged was later repotted and relocated into the corner of her office. She hadn’t watered it once, but it hadn’t died. Maybe some custodial staff member had cared for it. Maybe it had been Zara. She was good like that, good at filling in all the spaces that Claire needed her to assistant, secretary, enforcer, analysist, (… _babysitter_ ).

 

She’d gotten that plant so many years ago. She tries to remember if she had always worn white, or if she had taken inspiration from the flowers.

 

She tries to recall how many days it’s been since she last spoke to anyone from Masrani Global Corporation. She’d rejected their offer of alternative employment. The opportunities had been there, the pay and work well-suited – she’d turned down every offer. Couldn’t stop the tremor that stirred through her every time she thought of her previous employer, or her assistant, or any of the others. The tremor stayed as she left that empire behind, watching it burn in the reflection of her sunglasses as she made off with a pretty severance package and whatever friends and family she had left.

 

It hadn’t sunk it, not at first, but reality came crashing down in a torrent of surveillance footage, interview requests, lawsuits, reporters, job offers, protestors, death threats, and one crazy man with a gun. But it had been alright, she had been alright she had had her crazy family with her. And she had been happy.

 

“ _Okay, Claire, this is getting a little ridiculous. Where are you? You left that message while I was at work, and I_ know _you did that shit on purpose, so how about-”_

Delete.

 

Happy. It's funny, but it...It didn’t quite fit her right, like a suit that hadn’t been tailored for her specifically. She hadn’t been trained for happiness. She’d been trained for success, and no one knows better than her exactly what that costs.

 

(“ _We need more teeth!”_ )

 

“ _Claire…”_ he sounds pained, like something barely contained, _“Please, tell me you did not. Oh my god, I heard that…just, tell me it isn’t true. Tell me that fucking news anchor on the fucking screen right **now** is lying and you did not say-!” _

She deletes it before the rage in his voice can escalate any further.

 

She keeps her thumb pressed against the screen, unmoving, until it goes black.

 

The darkness grows, blurry around her eyes, until she swipes her thumb, and the screen lights up again. A fingertip scan later and the screen turns white, highlights her in an almost bio-luminescent glow.  She stares, knows it's right where she left it. Her eyes focus somewhere in between seeing and blindness, but she doesn’t need to read the email to know exactly what it says. She’s memorized it, down to the punctuation:

 

_Dear Ms. Dearing,_

_It is with great enthusiasm that we welcome you to International Genetics Incorporated! We are certain that your outstanding skills and previous experience with our venture will make you an optimal-_

**Author's Note:**

> Claire joins the big bad InGen!! Obviously they'd want her; she knows how to sell dinosaurs to investors. Why would she do this though? Well, maybe I'll expand on this and give a few "why"s. 
> 
> Had to include some Owen/Claire troubles, because this trilogy is only 1/3rd through, and happy romances suck ass in movies. 
> 
> Now comment and make me happy!
> 
> -cough-
> 
> Anyways, Claire is a bad-ass, and if she doesn't get better development in the next film, I will punch someone in the mouth.


End file.
